


Cat Lady & Downfall Poetry

by WolvenHighblood



Category: Downfall (Video Games), The Cat Lady (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Murder, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenHighblood/pseuds/WolvenHighblood
Summary: Dump of Poetry based around Downfall and The Cat Lady. Each poem has it's own plot.





	1. Two Stone Rings

Two stone rings,  
Ties that bind.  
Their fate now intertwined.

Waiting,  
Pacing.  
All’s revealed in time,  
Not quite a pleasant surprise.

Just two stone rings,  
Then who does that make her?  
Not the groom’s bride,  
Just the groom’s lie.

Only one stone ring,  
Saw himself as a king.  
Never seen eye to eye,  
Except where the corpses lie.

That night the groom’s bride was enthralled,  
For she was his downfall.


	2. End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another Downfall centered poem, this one focusing on Joe and Agnes' relationship

First time he got head,  
Said she was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.  
Second time,   
he shrieked in horror:

Body missing,  
Neck dripping.  
Eyes hollow,  
Mouth that doesn't swallow.

He wondered how it happened,  
Wondered how it came to be.  
How the nicest girl he’d ever meet,   
would find her head on a platter.

Not missing a beat,   
He shrieked.  
Positive he didn't do it,  
Positive he couldn't do it,  
Positive he wouldn't do it.

Then whose blood was on the axe,  
And why couldn't he relax.  
Regretted his last words,  
And her understanding smile.

In his head,  
He saw the axe swing and break her neck.  
His hands wrapped tight,  
In that moment he felt right.

In reality,  
No tears,  
No sobs.  
Just a sick sense of joy  
And a smile so coy.

He told her:  
Don't you worry love,  
It’s just the end of the world.


	3. Pussycat

Breathe in.

Deeper.

Deeper.

Let the fumes mix in your lungs,

Let her know it’s all in good fun.

 

Pussycat,

Pussycat?

No that not right,

Poor pussy’s not putting up a fight.

 

Chemicals dance along her lungs,

Mingling.

Mixing

Fucking.

 

She coughs,

And coughs,

And coughs.

 

The smoke wraps around her lungs,

They squeeze, pulling tight.

Her vision black and bright.

 

The fumes clear,

She holds each breath dear.

It’s not the end for this pussycat,

She’ll be mangled,

A beautiful sight like a fallen acrobat.


End file.
